Rouages turquoise
by Echolalie
Summary: Une marche des fiertés – London Gay Pride 2016. Un été qui ouvre son ciel aux rencontres et aux allégresses agonisantes de la jeunesse. Et des refuges disparus dans la grande ville qu'il s'agit de retrouver pour entrevoir une parcelle de paradis ? Non. Naïf serais-tu de penser que la vie est aussi simple que cela. MULTI-PAIRING.


**Rouages turquoise**

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé un été super et être prêts à affronter la dure réalité de la vie quotidienne ^^

Je reviens de celui-ci avec des nouvelles idées en tête pour l'écriture, ce que j'ai mis en pratique ici par exemple, vous verrez dans quelques instants, ou tout de suite si vous avez la flemme de lire tout le blabla (chose que je comprend) :)

 **Disclaimer :** les personnages et leurs histoires sont dans l'intégralité à J.K Rowling, je n'ai fait que les déplacer dans un univers alternatif.

 **Résumé :** Une marche des fiertés – London Gay Pride 2016. Un été qui ouvre son ciel aux rencontres et aux allégresses agonisantes de la jeunesse. Et des refuges disparus dans la grande ville qu'il s'agit de retrouver pour entrevoir une parcelle de paradis ? Non. Naïf es-tu de penser la vie aussi simple que cela.

 **Rating :** M, présence de yaoi et yuri, contenu explicite.

 **Avertissement :** ceci est bien une drarry, mais ils ne vont pas se tomber dans les bras de l'autre dans le premier chapitre, juste pour vous prévenir. Il y aura également d'autres couples, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus que vous en savez déjà ) La fiction sera a priori assez courte, trois à cinq chapitres je pense.

 **Une chanson :** Inspiré de la chanson « Day after day » de Dub Inc, car c'est ma chanson de l'été, de l'insouciance et du bonheur. Écoutée pour la première fois dans cette voiture qui criait le reggae, avec ce mec putain de sexy qui la chantait doucement et qui riait avec ces dents décalées (pour votre info, il avait un tatouage avec un arc-en-ciel et un petit nuage ^^). Donc c'est normal en tout cas si vous retrouvez des petits bouts de la chanson par-ci par-là, ce n'est pas une song-fic je tiens à préciser, c'est juste moi et mon besoin de l'utiliser un peu pour la garder en moi :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : DAY AFTER DAY**

 _Saturday June 27_ _th_ _. London Gay Pride._

 _Des gens inconnus un peu partout. Drago Malefoy. Un groupe d'amis très soudé composé de Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Olivier Dubois, Ron Weasley et Charlie Weasley._

BRUIT. Arc-en-ciel de cris multicolores, d'éclats de rires et d'étreintes collantes de transpiration. Tout ça avec en plus un bonheur sans précédent, sans faille, sans rien du tout car… It's a GOOD day.

Tu es là, sur le côté de la parade, un peu désorienté, un peu confus, un peu émerveillé aussi, par tous ces sourires qui éclairent un ciel trop morne, trop gris. Toi, Drago Malefoy, tu n'oses pas t'avancer plus, alors tu observes tous ces gens. Ces gens qui dansent, qui chantent, qui se tiennent par la main, qui profitent de l'instant présent. Figé dans l'éternité, avant qu'un nouveau jour le remplace.

Day after day.

Des camions ouverts défilent, avec entre deux de nombreuses personnes qui marchent elles aussi pendant ces quelques heures de réunion. Les couleurs éclatent dans la rue, avec ces costumes un peu spéciaux, avec ces autocollants de la Pride.

Dans ces moments là, malheureusement trop rares, tu peux voir tout le monde. Mais pas voir dans le sens les apercevoir non. Dans le sens… Voir directement _dans_ eux. Car cette barrière de protection contre une société remplie de préjugés, ce masque qui s'impose sur chaque visage (masque de beauté ou de conformisme, à vous de voir), eh bien en ce moment là, il s'effrite et s'efface volontairement au fil des pas.

Cette femme par exemple, là-bas, cette femme très grande à la peau mate qui danse avec sa robe longue mauve, elle est sexy, tu vois ? Elle est sexy car elle puissante. Puissante par sa joie qu'elle exhibe sans aucune crainte ou complexe, par son sentiment d'appartenance à cette communauté sans frontières, de toutes les couleurs.

Et ces jeunes sur le camion ouvert ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois toi ? Quelques jeunes hommes torses nus, la plupart bariolés de peinture, et une fille tout en turquoise qui tournoie sur elle-même. LE TURQUOISE C'EST LA VIE. Des hommes, des femmes, des humains se serrant dans leur bras et criant à ne plus s'entendre parler, pour s'assurer une fois encore qu'ils existent bien dans ce monde qui tourne sans ne jamais s'arrêter.

Ce que je dis part dans tous les sens ? C'est normal, ou du moins, c'est le but. Car tu dois te sentir libre de tout aujourd'hui, d'accord ? Car je me sens libre aujourd'hui. Still freeman in my mind.

Ton regard se pose un instant sur cet homme qui doit avoir la vingtaine, tapant des mains au rythme de la musique, porté sur les épaules d'un autre homme sur ce camion. Il est beau. Pourquoi lui ? Peut-être parce que tu vois des larmes qui coulent sur ses joues, parce qu'il pleure d'une émotion trop puissante. Parce qu'il est beau, ainsi transporté dans ses sensations.

Qui est-il ? Quelle est son histoire, propre à lui-même ? Une belle histoire en tout cas, c'est sûr. Celle d'un homme qui a vécu, et qui ne s'arrêtera pas tout de suite de vivre, avant d'avoir puisé tout ce qu'il souhaitait trouver dans ce monde. Un homme à qui il reste encore une éternité d'années, de mois et de jours pour profiter d'aimer. So many days…

OoO

\- Ahh ! Attention Luna, tu vas me faire tomber avec tous les tours que tu fais sur toi-même, crie Harry par surprise déstabilisé des épaules d'Olivier.

\- Oups, je ne t'avais pas vu Harry, rie-t-elle. Je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Ou dans mes pas en fait. Un peu des deux sûrement…

\- Haha ne t'en fait pas. Olivier, mon chéri, tu pourrais me faire descendre de tes épaules, j'ai comme une envie de t'embrasser et de là haut ce n'est pas très pratique…

\- Mais si bien sûr que c'est possible, réplique-t-il aussitôt.

Et il se tourne vers lui tandis qu'Harry se penche pour lui rouler la pelle du siècle. Ou de la minute, pour l'instant. Puis Olivier le fait glisser de ses épaules et lui laisse une place contre la rambarde du camion.

Ils sont tous là aujourd'hui. Harry, Olivier, Luna, mais aussi Hermione et Ron ainsi que Fred, George et Charlie. Fred et George qui chantent à tue-tête, en entrainant tout le monde en se tenant bras dessus bras dessous. Hermione qui examine la foule, à la recherche d'on ne sait qui. Ron et Charlie qui rigolent doucement en regardant Luna valser avec la femme invisible. Harry qui appuie sa tête contre l'épaule d'Olivier. Tous ces amis ensemble encore une fois, qui s'entourent mutuellement, se soutiennent dans les moments difficiles, et ce depuis des années maintenant. Waiting to see the sign.

Fred se tourne soudainement vers les autres et s'exclame :

\- Mais les gens qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! Vous êtes censé vous amuser, alors amusez-vous. Bon allez on va danser, c'est parti !

Et il se met à se mouver dans tous les sens, à « danser » si vous le souhaitez, rapidement suivi par George, Charlie et Luna. Harry se reprend également, et cris un bon coup puis se joint à la danse. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est encore plus le binzz dans ce camion déjanté, tout le monde chante faux, tout le monde danse sur le pied de l'autre, tout le monde s'embrasse n'importe où, mais en tout cas ce binzz c'est un binzz de bonheur. Don't stop singing every where, just try to live from day to day.

OoO

 _Saturday June_ _27_ _th_ _, 10.56 p.m, Club Nyx._

 _Toujours le même groupe d'amis, en enlevant Ron Weasley, George Weasley et Hermione Granger. En ajoutant à l'addition, une barman très sexy. Des danseurs de passage. Des personnes randoms._

\- J'ADORE les vacances… Sans blague, on devrait être en vacances tout le temps, profiter de la vie, tout ça, s'exclame Fred en s'étirant sur sa chaise. Cet été va être le meilleur de tous les étés, j'en suis sûr. La plage, les bars, les mecs…

\- Les nanas aussi, ajoute distraitement Luna. Non mais comment je vais faire ? Comment je vais faire ? S'écrie-t-elle.

\- Faire quoi Luna, dit Harry ? Et d'ailleurs Fred je te rappelle que tout le monde n'est PAS en vacances comme toi. Y'en a qui bossent dans la vie aussi, râle-t-il pour la forme.

\- Me la faire… répond Luna.

Elle tourne la tête en direction du bar, pensivement. Fred et Olivier pouffent, tandis que Harry semble chercher la solution et Charlie est déjà parti en chasse depuis un bon bout de temps.

\- Peut-être devrais-tu commencer par… Lui parler ? Suggère Olivier en souriant.

Elle soupire distinctement, comme si l'idée paraissait si incongrue.

\- Mais pourquoi voudrait-elle me parler ? Elle est tellement sexy…

\- Mais comment comptes-tu l'approcher si… tu ne l'approches pas ? Réplique Fred un peu moqueur.

\- C'est bien le problème. J'essaye de trouver une solution alternative mais… Je ne l'aurais jamais de toute manière, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me martyrise, énonce-t-elle.

\- Luna… Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses ça, tu es superbe ! Dit Harry. Va la voir, recommande des boissons pour nous, et assis-toi au bar quelques temps pour voir si elle serait intéressée. Au pire, tu reviens nous voir sans t'être ridiculisée, tente Harry. Et pendant ce temps, Fred toi tu vas aller glisser ce billet où tu sais et séduire ce danseur qui te fait baver depuis une heure.

\- QUOI ? Non, n'importe quoi, s'indigne Fred. Hmm…

\- Mouai… laisse Luna échapper, toujours pas convaincue.

\- Rhoo, allez bande de peureux, l'été commence à peine, partez d'un bon pied, dit Harry. Et Fred, tu ne nous disais pas i peine dix minutes à quel point ces vacances étaient géniales avec les bars et la drague ? Moi, perso la drague par télépathie je connais pas, rit-t-il.

\- Okay, j'y vais, soupire-t-il, sûrement pour cacher son anxiété.

Il se lève lentement, prend le billet et se dirige vers le danseur du club qu'il avait tout de suite repéré. Ce club gay n'était pas très grand et sûrement pas un des plus connu de la ville, mais le groupe d'amis l'avait découvert puis adopté comme refuge de leurs nuits depuis quelques semaines. Ils en appréciaient son ambiance, ses cocktails et les danseurs ainsi qu'une certaine barman convoitée.

Luna se donna une petite gifle pour se réveiller, passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, puis se leva également pour aller approcher le bar.

\- Vous re-voulez quoi alors, que je ne me lève pas pour rien, marmonne-t-elle.

\- Bahh je re-veux bien un mojito alors s'il-te-plait, dit Olivier. Et toi Harry ?

\- Je vais prendre une bière. Et je pense que Fred va prendre un whisky, mais bon il ira se le chercher lui-même… Et pareil pour Charlie, supposant qu'il revienne un jour, pouffe-t-il. Bonne chance Luna !

\- Merci, je vais en avoir besoin, dit-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Olivier rit encore, avant de se rapprocher de Harry et passer un bras derrière son dos. Il chuchote à son oreille :

\- Enfin tous partis, je désespérais de t'avoir pour moi tout seul…

En réponse à cela, Harry se tourne vers lui et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

OoO

De l'autre côté de la salle, nous retrouvons un Fred s'étant approché à quelques mètres du strip-teaser, et hésitant à avancer plus. Frémissant, il fait quelques pas dans sa direction et essaye de glisser le billet dans le boxer. Sa main tremble, effleure sa cuisse par deux fois, puis tend directement l'argent à l'homme. Celui-ci l'attrape et soulève sensuellement l'élastique de son boxer pour le passer dedans.

Ridiculisé et passablement excité, il va s'asseoir sur un fauteuil autour d'une table basse comme quelques autres personnes qui contemplent également les mouvements de l'homme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, soudain le danseur se déplace, tout en continuant de se déhancher au rythme de la chanson, et fixe du regard la direction de Fred. Celui-ci se retourne, mal à l'aise, cherchant une certaine personne que pourrait regarder l'homme. Mais personne ne se trouve derrière lui. Il se retourne alors, et le voit s'avancer vers lui ne le quittant pas des yeux. Le jeune homme commence un peu à paniquer quand l'autre homme s'arrête à environ cinquante centimètres de lui et se penche vers lui pour lui murmurer :

\- T'es plutôt beau gosse tu sais ? Tu voudrais pas une danse privée, tout à l'heure, à ma pause ?

Avant que Fred n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, l'homme à la peau mate se remet à effectuer des mouvements de danse, presque collé à son corps, tout en souriant. Quand celui-ci commence à mimer des mouvements de va-et-vient, Fred est prêt à défaillir.

\- Euhh, commence-t-il très élégamment, avant de refermer la bouche pour ne pas dire de conneries.

\- Un simple oui me suffira pour le moment, insinue-t-il.

Fred déglutit puis hoche la tête de haut en bas, plusieurs fois comme pour être sûr qu'il ait bien comprit son enthousiasme.

\- Très bien, murmure-t-il alors la voix un peu rauque, à toute à l'heure alors.

\- À toute… Fred réussit à glisser avant que celui-ci ne s'éclipse pour continuer son show.

Il s'effondre dans son siège et essaye de ne penser à rien. Sans grand succès évidemment…

OoO

\- Hum… Bonsoir, commence Luna en s'asseillant au bar près de la femme. Je voudrais deux mojitos et une bière s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Bonsoir, très bien, c'est pour qu'elle table ?

\- Celle du fond vers la gauche, indique-t-elle en lui montrant du doigt.

La Barman, les cheveux bruns emprisonnés dans des tresses et la bouche coloriée de rouge, se tourne dans la direction indiquée.

\- Avec les deux hommes qui semblent très bien se passer de toi ? Questionne-t-elle en riant légèrement en les voyant s'embrasser.

\- Exactement, tu as tout compris, prenant un air exaspéré mais souriant en même temps. C'est un peu le problème d'avoir que des copains gays incapables de rester sérieux une minute de leur vie et n'ayant aucun problème à te laisser crever toute seule dans un coin, plaisante-t-elle.

\- Oulala la vie ne doit pas être facile pour toi, continue la barman. Mais si tu les as accompagné c'est que tu cherches aussi à t'amuser toi, non ?

\- Encore une fois, le problème d'avoir un groupe constitué à peu près uniquement d'hommes. Je n'ai pas la majorité pour choisir le club à aller le soir et donc me voilà parmi 95% de mecs, et ce n'est pas mon choix de prédilection si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Dit Luna presque mystérieusement comme si le sous-entendu n'était pas évident.

\- Ce qui laisse encore 5% de femmes, si j'ai bien compris ton estimation. C'est pour ça que tu viens me voir alors, pour tenter ta chance auprès d'une des rares présences féminines dans ce club ? Vrai ? demande-t-elle en s'appuyant doucement les coudes sur le comptoir et observant sa réaction.

Elle décide de répondre cash.

\- Hmm, je dirais que ça m'a effleuré l'esprit, oui… Mais après, c'est uniquement si cela marche bien sûr.

Elle passe de nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux blonds très longs et un peu ondulés – tic qu'elle a acquit de ses années de lycée, – dans l'attente de la réponse.

\- Et je serais alors ta sauveuse ?

\- Disons que tu contribuerais grandement à mon sauvetage de l'humanité, oui.

\- Alors je ne peux qu'accepter, n'est-ce pas ? Annonce-t-elle.

Elle arrête de parler quelques secondes le temps de finir les cocktails, puis reprend :

\- Je finis mon service dans… environ 11 minutes, rejoint-moi aux toilettes et après… Plein de temps pour te sauver de toutes les manières possibles, conclue-t-elle de manière très sérieuse.

Les deux femmes échangent alors un regard enjôleur et annonçant la suite des évènements de la soirée, puis éclatent de rire quand quelqu'un se racle la gorge pour appeler la serveuse et commander un verre.

OoO

 _Time is going by far away…_

 _11.24 p.m._

Harry emmène Olivier à l'extérieur du bar, dans une ruelle à quelques pas, et le pousse contre un mur pour l'embrasser sans plus aucune douceur. Il agrippe d'une main sa nuque et passe son autre derrière son dos pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui et intensifier le baiser. Ils gémissent en cœur.

\- Harry…

\- Ferme-là et contente toi de me baiser, grogne-t-il la bouche contre son cou, lui suçotant la peau derrière l'oreille.

\- Hmm… À vos ordres, votre altesse. Et il passe à la vitesse supérieure, en plaquant sa main contre son entrejambe, faisant trembler Harry. Il malaxe son érection naissante, puis commence à défaire la ceinture de l'homme d'une main experte.

Harry lui mord violemment la lèvre inférieure pour se venger de la torture qu'il lui fait subir. Il fait tomber au sol son pantalon s'aidant de ses jambes et ses pieds, puis se baisse à genoux pour prendre en bouche le sexe d'Olivier qui pousse un cri autant de surprise et de plaisir. Il le lèche sur tout son long puis effectue plusieurs mouvements faisant rentrer à chaque fois un peu plus sa queue dans sa bouche.

Quand Olivier gémit une nouvelle fois, il met fin à son supplice et se relève, pour se tourner contre le mur et vient murmurer à son amant un très provocateur « prends-moi… ». Olivier frissonne alors d'une fièvre destructrice, mais chuchote tout de même à l'oreille de son petit-ami :

\- Tu es sûr de toi, tu veux faire ça ici ? Je n'ai pas de lubrifiant et mes capotes sont dans la voiture…

\- Putain, on s'en fout t'es clean, vas-y dépêche ! Souffle-t-il de frustration.

\- Okay…

Il tend trois doigts à Harry qui s'empresse de les sucer à leur juste valeur, puis effleure son anus. Harry à un sursaut d'excitation et d'appréhension, qui ne le quitte pas d'une seconde quand un doigt pénètre dans son intimité.

Il initie des mouvements de va-et-vient avec son doigt, très vite rejoint d'un deuxième ou il s'applique à faire des mouvements de ciseaux rapides. Lorsqu'un troisième doigt s'introduit à l'intérieur, Harry dit :

\- C'est bon… Tu peux y aller, je ne tiendrais pas encore longtemps à ce rythme…

À ses paroles, il retire ses doigts qu'il essuie légèrement contre sa cuisse, puis déplace son sexe vers les fesses de Harry et s'enfonce doucement dans son antre. Et malgré le besoin de fougue et d'intensité, il ne peut s'empêcher d'effleurer la peau du cou de son amant et de la parcourir de baisers.

 _._

 _11.32 p.m._

Luna patiente depuis deux minutes dans la salle de bain, quand la femme la rejoint et avance jusqu'à elle.

\- Alors…

\- Luna. Mon nom c'est Luna. Comme la lune.

\- Enchantée Luna, souffle-t-elle en caressant son épaule jusqu'à son cou. Moi c'est Pansy. Maintenant, voilà la situation. Nous sommes deux femmes adultes en toute connaissance de cause, donc… que veux tu faire ?

Une question adressée à Luna s'est sûrement perdue dans les airs, car Luna n'écoute pas, n'écoute plus. Elle sent, elle voit, elle touche.

Elle voit sûrement ses lèvres qui se déforment dans un objectif de création d'une parole humaine, de correspondances entre signes et sons. Mais elle voit également ses cheveux tressés qui bougent au rythme de ses mouvements. Puis elle ne les voit plus car elle a enfoui sa tête dans son cou. Elle sent alors son parfum, l'odeur d'alcool servi aux clients, les fumées des clopes ayant atteints ses cheveux. Puis elle n'y prête plus attention également, car elle dessine maintenant des arabesques invisibles sur sa peau, car elle découvre sa joue du toucher, car elle effleure ses lèvres d'un doigt presque innocent.

Celle-ci, sans attendre une réponse qui ne peut être plus explicite, glisse une main derrière sa nuque et l'embrasse avec ardeur, la baisant de la bouche. Leurs yeux sont grands ouverts, ne pouvant se lâcher du regard intense et électrique établit.

Pansy, passant à l'étape supérieure, ouvre la fermeture de la robe de Luna, pour la faire tomber sur le sol, comme cela. Seins nus, un maigre tissu suspendu à son sexe, elle est sexy à en crever. Juste à en crever, ni plus ni moins.

Elle commence à ouvrir ses boutons de chemise, tandis que Luna passe ses mains derrière le dos de la barman, s'insinuant sous sa chemise et défaisant le soutien-gorge.

Elles se retrouvent toutes les deux en vêtement de dentelle, se découvrant l'une et l'autre. Luna et sa beauté d'ange, le corps frêle et pâle comme la neige d'été. Pansy et ses formes gémellaires, ses seins qui se dressent sous le regard émerveillé de l'autre femme.

Soudain, la tension est trop grande. Pansy avance du pas la séparant de son amante, et colle son corps contre le sien, désirante comme jamais. Leurs formes s'épousent, leurs poitrines se touchent et se caressent, leurs sexes se frottent doucement.

Luna se colle encore plus et se mouve contre elle, plaquant ses mains contre ses fesses, faisant échapper un gémissement à Pansy.

Luna, appuyée contre la porte des toilettes, se détache un peu pour se baisser et prendre un sein dans sa bouche. Elle le suçote et pince l'autre, pendant que Pansy s'applique à lui dévorer le cou avec douceur.

Elle l'aime. Elle aime, au sens premier du terme avec toute sa violence, sa démence passionnelle, son dévouement religieux à cette fusion évanescente. Elle aussi l'aime. Elle aussi aime, au sens premier du terme. Le fugitif de l'instant figé dans l'éternité.

 _._

 _11.37 p.m._

Le danseur entraine Fred vers les W.C du Club Nyx, le tenant par la main. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, il le plaque littéralement contre le mur et l'attire dans une forte étreinte.

Il lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille et la lèche doucement, avant de descendre plus bas dans son cou, attentif aux manifestations de plaisir de l'autre homme. Fred pousse un gémissement étouffé, puis parvient à murmurer :

\- Tu devais pas me faire une danse à moi tout seul par hasard ? Je –hmmm, putain– je n'attend que ça moi…

\- Bien sûr… Tout ce que tu veux.

Il lui lance un clin d'œil aguicheur à la fin de sa phrase, pour continuer sur sa lancée. Puis, il se détache un peu de lui, pour débuter une danse trop provocante, trop jouissante.

Tout son corps se mouve sur lui-même, ses mains effleurent son torse puis descendent lentement vers ses cuisses, passant trop près de son membre. Ce n'est même pas son corps, pourtant Fred à l'impression de ressentir toutes les caresses du black canon.

Il gigote un peu sur lui-même, inconfortable dans son jean trop serré, dans son tee-shirt trop étouffant.

Il poursuit son show quelques minutes, tout en se rapprochant progressivement de l'autre homme.

Soudain, il se colle complètement à lui, lui faisant sentir son érection déjà dure, l'excitant encore plus. N'en pouvant plus, Fred attire le danseur dans un baiser renversant, ses mains parcourant son torse musclé. L'homme retire cependant les mains de Fred de son corps, les plaçant au dessus de sa tête d'un geste assuré et déterminé. Fred s'apprête à protester, frustré de ne pas pouvoir le toucher, mais le laisse faire quand il voit ses pupilles dilatées, ses yeux assombris d'un désir profond. L'homme murmure :

\- Comme ça… Tu es parfait comme ça, en proie à mes fantasmes… Maintenant, dis moi ton nom, que je puisse le crier quand tu me feras jouir…

Il profite d'un moment de surprise ou d'égarement de Fred pour plonger dans son cou, et suce violemment la peau tendre pour le marquer. Dans un temps simultané, il plaque ces deux mains contre ses fesses, faisant tressaillir intensément le beau roux.

\- Fred, parvient-il à murmurer entre deux gémissements. Et… toi.

\- Blaise. Alors, déshabilles-toi, Fred…

.

 _00.00 a.m. Et des poussières…(de luxure ?)_

Concerto de gémissements, ou autres BRUITS indécents…

Qui peuplent les rues de la Capitale Anglaise  
Qui déchirent le silence angoissant des vieilles bâtisses délabrées  
Qui allument finalement la lueur désintéressée des habitants de la ville fantôme.

Avant qu'un nouveau jour assassine les dernières fumées de celui-ci.

Day after day.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé le premier chapitre de cette fiction !

Par contre, autant vous dire pour la suite, elle est un peu dans ma tête, mais pas du tout sur papier… Donc je ne sais pas quand l'inspiration viendra, mais des commentaires sur ce premier chapitre motivent beaucoup à la rédaction de la suite de cette histoire :)

PS : Si l'histoire vous a plu, et que vous souhaitez devenir bêta pour la suite ou simplement parler avec moi et tout, je suis partante ! ^^

Sur-ce, passez une bonne journée (ou nuit),

Echolalie


End file.
